Tutor
by lillybug991
Summary: <html><head></head>Olivia and Elliot are in high school. Elliot is the quarterback and Olivia is the goody two shoes. When her teacher, Mr. Craft, tells her that she needs to tutor Elliot she runs to her friend, Casey, for comfort. They both join the cheer leading squad hoping to get noticed. Please R&R! Reviews are much appreciated! Rated M for the future! R&R!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_I was requested to do a one shot where Olivia lost her virginity! I liked to idea, so I turned it into a story. _**

* * *

><p>"Olivia Benson, can you stay after please?" Mr. Craft said.<p>

"Yea of course," Olivia said waving bye to her friend as she picked up her things and walked over to her teachers desk. "Yes?"

"You are the top student in my class and I was wondering if you could tutor a student for me. I know that you don't want to be a tutor, for some reason. But anyway, you are the best and this kid really needs it, and I wouldn't ask if it wasent important," he pleaded with her. He knew this student really needed help and he had a feeling that him and her would bond.

"I uh, who is it?" She asked, she was really hoping that it was someone she did not know.

"First agree that you will do it," he said hoping that he could get her to say yes before he told her. He knew that she wouldn't do it if she knew who it was.

"You arent going to tell me till I say yes are you?" She asked catching on to his drift.

"Exactly! So will you do it?" He asked with high hopes.

"I guess so, wait will you boost my friends grade? Her mom is really getting to her and I know that I should not be asking this but its super important, just think of it as like-," but he cut her off.

"Ill do it if you will tutor him?" He said. He was desperate.

"Its a him?" She asked but he gave her a blank stare. "Fine I will do it."

"Okay thank god! Sign this form," he said handing her a piece of paper.

"Why?" She asked.

"Its fort he office so that they know that I set this up and its official," he said handing her a pen. She gave him a questioning look but signed the paper.

"Okay now, will you tell me who it is?" She asked, kinda getting excited.

"Its Elliot Stabler," he looked at his watch then back at her to see that her expression has changed. "Look at the time! I gotta go. But thank you so very much to be doing this for me!" And then he left the room.

"Elliot Stabler," she said to herself. "But but but." She took off running out of the room and straight to Casey's, her best friends, locker.

"Casey! Casey! Casey!" She called.

"You just missed it, all the football players were hot today! I think Elliot looked disappointed when he didn't see you here! We are making a difference!" Casey said when she looked over to see that her best friends face had gone pale she got nervous. "Livvy? Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I have to start tutoring a student," Olivia said.

"Okay so whats the big deal?" She asked still not getting it.

"The student is," she paused to take a deep breath. "Is Elliot Stabler," she whispered.

"What! OMG! That is amazing! So when are we doing this? I mean when are you doing this? What are you going to wear?" Casey asked getting excited.

"Its not a date Case! Its tutoring! But what am I going to do?" Olivia asked panicked.

"Well you are gonna go and "tutor" hit! Duh," she said slamming her locker, and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"But, I cant! He is the quarterback! He wouldn't be caught dead with me! I am nothing!" Olivia said following Casey out of the school.

"Then we have to make you something! We are going to sign up to be cheerleaders!" She said in a preppy high voice.

"What no I cant-," but before she could finish that Casey walked back into the school. "Case!" Olivia yelled after her, but she didn't turn around. Olivia sighed and walked over to her car in the school parking lot. 10 minutes later she came back out of the school with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what!?" Casey yelled getting into the car.

"Hmm?" Olivia hummed, while starting the car.

"See there was an indecent today where exactly two cheerleaders happen to quite the squad! That means there are two spots open and I talk to Haylee, head of the squad, and she said we can take their spots," Casey said with a squeal.

"That is such a lie, what did you do to those girls and how much did you offer Haylee?" Olivia asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"A lie?" Casey asked with a scoff. She looked over at Olivia to see that she wasent buying it. "Okay fine! I promised them that you would do their homework for two classes each, and I gave Haylee a hundred bucks and she said that we can stay in the back."

"You told them what?" Olivia asked stopping at a red light.

"I'm sorry but this was the only way that they would quit!" Casey defended herself.

"Ugh fine! But I am only giving them C's!" Olivia said pulling into Casey's parents drive way. "Now get out of my car so that I can go home and cry into my pillow."

"Kk!" Casey said grabbing her things and jumping out of the car. "But call me later," she added then slammed the door.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

When Olivia got home she went to her room and stood in front of her long mirror, looking at herself. She wasent heavy but she was not skinny. Today she wore plain jeans and a tank top and a sweatshirt and no make up. Maybe she should start making herself look better? She is a cheerleader now isent she? She flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone to call Casey, and of course she answered on the second ring.

"Hey bitch!" Casey called into the phone, before Olivia could reply she was talking again. "Okay so now that we are totally cheerleaders! I was thinking that we should change the way that we dress."

"But you already dress all cheerleader-ry," Olivia said into the phone.

"I know I was just trying to be nice, by we I meant you," she said with a laugh.

"Thanks Case! Anyway I already know what I am wearing tomorrow! And before you ask! No, I am not going to tell you. You are going to have to wait!" Olivia said.

"Ugh!" Casey groaned. "Well you are going to start wearing make up tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Fine fine! But only something simple!" Olivia said.

"Okay well I have to go the dog is chasing the cat, again!" Casey said hanging up the phone.

Olivia decided that she would just go ahead and go to bed so she can wake up early and get ready.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"Okay, done," Olivia said looking into the mirror. She was wearing tight jeans and a fitted white tank top with a leather vest and black high tops. She went over to her desk and sat down and the looked in the mirror, she was going to look so different with make up on. She pinned back half of her hair with black bobby pins. She then applied a thin line of black eyeliner under her eye, and then some mascara. After that she applied a little blush, then she put on light pink glossy lipstick.

"Wow," she said looking at herself. She grabbed a few metal ringed bracelets then slipped them on to her wrists, then she grabbed a pair of silver heart ear rings and put them in and then grabbed the gold necklace that said her name on it. She put it on and looked into the mirror again. She smiled at her appearance, she looked completely different!

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, she ran into her drunk mother in the hallway.

"What the fuck did you do?" Serena asked looking at her daughter.

"I, uh, I am on the cheer leading squad," Olivia said not knowing how her mother would take it. She was not going to let her mother ruin her day tho.

"And being on the squad makes you turn into a slut?" Her mom asked walking around her to check her out.

"I do not look like a slut!" Olivia defended. Maybe she did, she she go and change? No she is sticking to what she has on no! But she needs to leave before she changes her mind.

"Where the hell are you going?" Serena asked as her daughter walked away.

"I have to go to school, I will see you later!" Olivia called out as she walked out the door. Once she got in her car she started to laugh, she could not believe that she was going to school dressed like this. She turned on her car and cranked some country, she wouldn't tell anyone that that was her guilty pleasure, not even Casey knew.

When she pulled up to Casey's she changed the station and then turned the car off. She got out of the car and went to the door, she never knocks. They have been friends since 2nd grade. Casey's family is the family that Olivia always wanted.

When Olivia walked into the house Casey's little brother, Ace, came down the stairs. He walked over to Olivia and just stared at her, he was 12.

"Wow!" Ace said staring at her. "I didnt even know it was you until I smelt you."

"What I smell?" Olivia asked getting worried.

"No you smell amazing! But you have a unique scent so I knew it was you, but wow! You look hot!" Ace said walking around her. Just then Casey walked up the stairs , and gasped.

"Ace get away!" She said shoving her brother. "Can I help you?" Casey asked walking over to Olivia at the door, she didn't know that it was Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked confused. Casey looked over at her brother and gave him a questioning look 'who is this?' She asked silently.

"Its our Livvy," he said with a small laugh at his sister reaction.

"What?" She asked still not believing it.

"Its Olivia!" He said then walked away.

"You really cant tell that its me?" Olivia asked. Maybe this wasent the best outfit.

"What! NO! Holy shit! You look hot!" She said looking at her. She can not believe this is Olivia!

"Your brother told me I have a scent?" Olivia said with a chuckle.

"You do! You smell like lavender and vanilla," Casey said gabbing her bag and leaning forward. "Yup, its definitely you!" She said as they walked out to the car. They jammed out the whole entire way to school. "Okay when we get to school we go straight to the gym, thats where we get our uniforms." Casey said.

"I totally forgot that we have to wear uniforms! What if I don't fit in them?" Olivia asked getting worried.

"Livvy! You are perfect! Like really I would kill for your body! You will fit!" Casey said.

"I am far from perfect," Olivia said with a slight chuckle. "Why would you kill for my body you are skinnier then me!" Olivia said pulling into the parking lot.

"Yea I am skinny but I am also flat chested! You have like the perfect sized everything!" Casey said getting out of the car.

"Yea right!" Olivia said grabbing her bag.

"You are so oblivious! Lets go to the gym!" Casey squealed, Olivia nodded and followed her. As they were walking down the hallway a lot of people kept looking at them.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Olivia whispered to Casey.

"Uh, because you are hot!" Casey said as if it were obvious.

"What? All I did was change my cloths and do my make up!" Olivia said.

"Yea well you changed and did the right thing!" Casey said as they walked into the gym. The whole entire cheer squad was staring at them.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked Casey as Haylee walked over to them.

"Never been more sure of anything!" Casey said walking over to meet Haylee halfway, dragging Olivia with her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do they follow through with it? What are people going to say about Olivia's new look? Does she like Elliot? What is going on with her mother? Please review! Tell me if I should continue!? <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well thank you! You guys are great! You wanted me to continue so here you go!**_

* * *

><p>"I thought you said that it was you and that dorky girl Olivia? Who is she?" Haylee asked looking right at Olivia.<p>

"Haylee this is Olivia," Casey said with a small smile. Olivia could see that she was nervous.

"Wow! No freakin way?!" Haylee asked in disbelief looking at Olivia. "I mean, here you go," she said handing them their uniforms. "We have practice tonight since there is a game on Friday! So you better be here! Cause if not I will cut you so fast!" Haylee said with a flip of her hair then walked away back to her squad. She was whispering something to them and then all of the sudden all of the girls looked over at Olivia and Casey with shocked expression on their face.

"I guess they didn't know it was you either! Well whatever! At least we are on the squad!" Casey exclaimed puling Olivia out of the gym. "I have to go to see the counselor, so you are going to have to go to first period on your own. Do you think you can handle it?" Casey asked.

"I'm good!" Olivia said with a laugh.

"Okay I will see you for lunch!" Casey called then she was gone.

Olivia walked over to her locker and put her bag away grabbing her planner and her notebook. She just closed her locker, when she turned around she ran right into someone. She almost fell but he caught her.

"Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked as he watched her rub her forehead. As soon as she recognized the voice she pulled out of his arms and stepped back and sure enough, there he was, Elliot fucking, Stabler!

"Oh no I'm sorry!" Olivia said bending over to pick up her stuff.

"It was my fault," he said bending down to help her pick up her things. "Olivia?" He asked not sure if it was her or not.

"I uh, yea?" She asked standing back up.

"Wow you look, wow!" He said totally shocked.

"Uh thank you?" She said, not sure what else to say.

"What did you do?" He asked running his finger over her cheek, sending chills through her body.

"I uh, hmm?" She didn't even know what he asked her.

"You look great," he said, pulling his hand back realizing what he was doing. "What class do you have right now?" He asked her.

"I have study hall," she said straightening her stuff in her hands.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked, when she looked up his breath caught in his throat. "I mean thats where I am going to," he said trying to play it cool.

"I guess, sure," she said simply.

"Do you want me to carry your things?" He asked not sure what to say. He has liked Olivia for a while, why is she all dressed up? He asked himself.

"No thats okay, but thank you," she said. He wanted to walk with her to study hall, and he even offered to hold her stuff! Maybe these cloths are working.

"Okay. I talked to Mr. Craft," he said.

"Oh, if you don't want me as your tutor that is is okay!" She said feeling nervous, this was hit. This was were he was going to tell her that he couldn't stand her and that she was to obsessed and that she wasent smart enough! Before she could get anymore into her sad thoughts he interrupted them.

"What? No! I would love to have you as my tutor!" He said, she visibly relaxed. Thank go! She thought to herself. "Its just that I don't want anyone to know," he said. See there it was he was ashamed to bee seen with her, thats why they were walking down the hallways that no one was in. When he looked at her he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Wait, that did not come out right. What I meant was I don't want anyone to know that I have to get tutored."

"Oh, alright. Your secret is safe with me," she said. Whew, so it wasent her! She thought with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said. "So do you want to sit with me in study hall?" He asked her.

"Well that depends on who else you are sitting with," she said looking at him with a small smile.

"Well its me, Kathy, Haylee, Fin, and Melinda," he said naming them off on his fingers.

"Oh uh, no thats okay," Olivia said. All the people he just named were the top people in the school, she could not sit with them!

"No please, sit with us," he said begging her. She couldn't say no to him!

"I guess so," she said as he dragged her to the table. Everyone got silent when they seen her.

"This is Olivia," Elliot said introducing her as they sat down.

"Yea we know who she is," Haylee said. "Now why is she here?" She asked angry.

"I asked her to sit with us," he said as if it was nothing. "So are you guys ready to cheer for Fin and I?" He asked all the girls except for Olivia, he still didn't know that she was on the squad.

"Yea we all are, aren't we Olivia," Kathy said dragging out the O in her name.

"I uh, I guess," Olivia said, she was very uncomfortable.

"Oh yea Olivia joined the squad," Melinda said patting Olivia's shoulders. Maybe Melinda wasent so bad? Olivia thought. She seemed nice?

"Oh Liv your on the squad now?" Elliot asked. Liv? That's a new one.

"Uh yea," Olivia said shyly.

"Dont be shy baby girl! We are all friends here," Fin said giving glares to the two girls. Baby girl? He seemed okay too.

"Yea I am," she stated.

"Wow," Kathy said.

"Yea thats amazing, you say it like you earned it," Haylee said with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Olivia said to Elliot.

"No, you are fine! They are mean to everyone," Elliot said.

"No we aren't," Haylee said.

"Yea just to you," Kathy said staring straight at Olivia.

"Yea this was a bad idea, I am gonna go. And I will see you after practice," as soon as she said it she realized what she had done.

"Why will she seen you after school Elliot?" Kathy asked with a glare.

"Yea why?" Haylee asked as well. Everyone was looking at him including including Olivia, what had she just done?

"Elliot?" They both said his name together, making them creeper.

"Because I am, taking Olivia on a date," he finally said.

"What?" Everyone said including Olivia.

"Yup, I asked her out and she said yes. So we are going out tonight after practice!" Elliot said proudly.

"Way to go man!" Fin said giving him a fist pump.

"He is a great guy Olivia," Melinda said to Olivia. "I have a feeling that you guys will be great together."

"I, uh thank you?" Olivia said not sure of what exactly to say. Both Haylee and Kathy stared at what was going on, then they both groaned.

"They aren't really going out!" Haylee said.

"Yea they are just covering for something else," Kathy said.

"Yea there is no way he would date," Haylee started but then paused and motioned to Olivia with her hand. "That! He has said it before she is nothing but a geek. He probably just needs help and she is going to tutor him!" Haylee concluded. Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other, did he really say that? And as if reading her mind, again, he said.

"I never said that about you, she is just lying!" He said to her, and she believed him. She felt bad she had started all this and there was only one way to fix it. Lie!

"We are going out tonight? Are you guys jealous?" Olivia asked looking braver then she felt. Everyone looked at her, shocked that she was actually speaking with a loud and clear voice.

"Us?" They both questioned. "No!" They continued speaking together.

"I know you guys aren't going to go out!" Haylee said.

"There is not way that he would date you!" Kathy finished for her. Olivia looked at them then at Elliot, she knew what she had to do.

She stood up and Elliot stood up with her not sure of what she was, she looked him in the eyes hoping that he would catch on. She grabbed his face with one hand and kissed him, hard rubbing it in Haylee and Kathy's face. They heard gasps, not just from the table, but from all over the room. Olivia was relieved when Elliot kissed her back, she wasent sure if her would. She pulled back and had a huge grin on her face, he did too, but his was actually bigger.

"Okay, like I said I gotta go, I will see you later," she said giving him a peck on the lips then leaving, with a swing in her steps.

"What the hell just happened?" Kathy asked standing up.

"What was that?" Haylee asked.

"Man are you okay? You just got some serious Benson!" Fin said slapping him on the back. He knew that his best friend, Elliot, has had a crush on Olivia for years.

"I uh, wow," was all that he could say.

"WOW? Really?" Both girls yelled and left.

"We should go and sit with Olivia she is all by herself, and now that the wicked bitches are gone, maybe she wont feel so shy?" Melinda suggested.

"Yea lets go," Elliot said standing up. It was as if he were a robot, he had no idea what just happened.

They both walked over to her she was sitting in the corner writing in her notebook, when she seen them standing around her table without Haylee and Kathy she felt more relaxed.

"Come back for me?" She asked Elliot with a smirk. She could help but feel her ego boost when he kissed her back.

"Oh you know it," he said sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist. She was surprised that he actually said that, she was just kidding, maybe? But he sounded like he actually wanted to kiss her.

"You guys are so cute!" Melinda said.

"Don't be doing nothing thats gonna give Melinda any ideas now," Fin said with a slight chuckle.

Everyone laughed. Elliot looked down at her notebook to try and see what she was writing, she looked over, and when she seen that he was trying to read it she quickly closed it.

"What are you writing?" He asked whispering in her ear, Fin and Melinda were in their own little world on the other side of the table.

"I uh," she couldn't think straight with him breathing in her ear. "Its, you, I, nothing," she stuttered out.

"What?" He asked right into her ear and moving hair out of the way to gain access to her neck.

"I," she paused to see that she was, like, under his spell. And if he didn't stop now she may just say something that she regretted. "Stop," she finally said pulling out of his arms.

"What? I didn't do anything?" He asked worried.

"Yes, oh, yes you did. That whole talking in my ear then you," she stopped realizing what she was going to say. "I, its nothing I just write on my free time! Thats all that is in this notebook, is my writings."

"What kind of things do you write about?" He asked her.

"Just random stuff that I am thinking," she said with a shrug of her shoulder. That notebook had everything about her in it, she wrote in it all the time. And very personal things. Like stuff about her mother, her father, school, her friends, and even Elliot. She could not ever let him see that.

"Can I see?" He asked her, not that she said that he was dying to know what was inside.

"No you can not," she said with a smile, and playfully slapping him in the arm. "I would probably die if anyone ever saw it," she said with a small laugh.

"Really? What do you have in there that you don't want people to see?" He asked her, he really wanted to know what was in that book.

"Honestly, everything!" She said, then the bell rang. She got up and grabbed her things, she was just about to leave when Elliot grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't know what to do so she hugged him back.

"I will see you later," he said then followed Melinda and Fin out of the room.

What the heck just happened? She asked herself. Were they really dating? Or was he just putting on a show for his friends? Olivia just stood there until she couldnt see Elliot anymore then she took off running to Casey's locker. Thank god she was there. Wait! Should she even tell Casey? Of course she will, she will just wait for later to tell her so that that had more then five minutes to talk about it.

"Hey Case, how was the counselors?" Olivia asked.

"It was stupid as always! She thinks I have depression! Out of all the things I could have why depression? Why cant I have like cancer or something?!" Casey wined shutting her locker.

"You? Depressed? Really?" Olivia asked. Casey was one of the most up beat people she has ever met! How could she have depression?

"Yea I know right!?" She said readjusting her books in her arm. "Oh look there is Elliot lets see if he notices you!" Casey said looking at Elliot coming down the hall.

"I uh," but before Olivia could say anything else Elliot waved bye to his friends and walked over to her gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review tell me what you think. I have the next chapter ready, I am not sure when I am going to upload it. It all depends on your reviews! <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_You guys are great truly magnificent! I am really hoping this story plays out well, I am trying to put a lot of thought into it._**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Olivia said deciding to play it cool.<p>

"Hey, you have English right?" He asked her taking her things out of her hand.

"Yea, how did you know that?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh I have my ways Ms. Benson, I have my ways!" He said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness! Don't call me that you make me sound like my mother!" She said slapping him in the arm.

"Fine, fine, lets go Bad ass Benson!" He said as they started to walk away.

"What no, nobody calls me that," Olivia said following him, completely forgetting that her best friend was standing there confused as hell to what was going on. Casey just shook her head and went to her second hour class, Spanish.

"Oh yes they do! When you talked back to Haylee and Kathy and put them in their place! Whew! You are some bad stuff!" He said with a laugh.

"Really?" She asked.

"What do you think I am lying to you?" He asked her.

"No its just, thats so hard to believe!" She said with a laugh.

"Well lets go to class!" He said, walking her to her class. When they got to her class room she smiled and took her things.

"Thanks," she said.

"I will walk you to Spanish after this okay?" He said.

"I uh, yea okay," she said. What was going on?

He smiled and kissed her cheek and then left.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

At the end of class just like he promised he was there to walk her to Spanish, they passed Casey in the hall but kept walking as if she weren't even there. He walked her to all of her classes, when lunch came around she went and sat with Casey.

"Hey," Olivia said sitting down.

"Hi," Casey grumbled playing with her salad.

"Whats wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Oh I don't know what the fuck happened between you and Elliot? Why is he carrying you stuff? Why is he kissing you? He always has his hand around your waist! Is there something that you didn't tell me?! Oh and you just ignored me all goddamn day!" Casey said in one breath.

"Case I am sorry I was waiting till the end of the day to tell you that away we have longer then passing to talk about it. And I am sorry I wasn't ignoring you! I just didn't see you! I am here now I am sitting with you no matter what! Dont worry! And we have classes together for the rest of the day! You are stuck with me whether you like it or not!" Olivia said taking a crouton out of Casey's salad. Olivia never eats lunch at school she thinks its nasty and doesn't want Elliot to see her eating.

"Okay you better be happy that I can't stay mad at you!" Casey said eating a fork full of lettuce.

"Good! Now how was your day?" Olivia asked.

"Boring as always!" Casey said.

"Well that sucks cause I had a," Olivia stopped when she seen Elliot walking over to her. Casey seen that she wasent paying attention anymore so she looked to see where she was staring and sure enough here comes Elliot.

"Hey Liv," he said leaning over the table.

"Hey El," she replied. Wow that just slipped out, she hoped he wouldn't get mad that she gave him a nickname. She was happy when she seen his smile get bigger.

"I was wondering if you would come and sit with us," he said.

"I well," she looked over to see Casey staring at her salad. Maybe she was depressed? "No I promised Casey that I would stay with her, but you guys are welcome to come and sit with us," Olivia said. Casey looked up and smiled.

"Cool I will tell them to come and sit over here," Elliot said with a wink and walked away.

"Oh my god! You have him wrapped around your finger! Did you see that! He was like cool, I will tell them," Casey said giving Olivia her best Elliot impression.

"Oh no he didn't!" Olivia said.

"Yes he did!" Casey said. "Its like he doesn't want to let you out of his sight! What did you do to make him so attached?" Casey asked eating her salad.

"He is not attached! Casey that is ridiculous," Olivia said twisting the ring on her finger around.

"Whatever you say," Casey said. Before Olivia could reply to that Elliot, Fin, Melinda, and some other guy sat down at the table, filling up all of the seats.

"Uh, hi," Olivia said to the one guy sitting in the corner of the table.

"Oh Liv this is Chester. He is new here and just started football. He is also kinda shy," Elliot said.

"Chester? As in Chester Lake?" Olivia asked astonished.

"Do you two know each other?" Elliot asked.

"Yes we went to," she started but when she seen the look that Chester was giving her she quit talking. Chester and Olivia went to Science camp one year together, he was all dorky and nerdy back then. But now, he was actually hot! Oh Chester and Casey should hook up!

"You went where?" Elliot asked wondering why she just stopped. Maybe Chester didn't want everyone to know that he used to be a dork.

"We went to, uh, summer camp together one year. I didnt really know him but cause he was like super cool, and people like him dont talk to people like me," Olivia said hoping that she covered him well.

"I went to summer came with you? That-," she was cut off cause Olivia kicked her under the table.

"Yes it did, it was on the 5th day you were sick and stayed in to cabin all day!" Olivia said giving her the death glare, thank god she caught on.

"Oh, well that explains it," Casey said shoving her face full of lettuce, again. God that is so unattractive!

"So anyway, how are you doing Chester?" Olivia asked him.

"Like I said he is shy, he doesn't like to talk much," Elliot said before Chester could say anything. He had a feeling that Chester and Olivia had a past and he did not want Chester to get her back. Everybody gave him questioning looks.

"So, Casey? Is it?" Melinda asked hoping to change the conversation.

"Yep! Thats me," Casey replied.

"Are you excited for the game?" Melinda asked. And then Casey went on and on, her and Melinda started talking while Fin and Chester started talking.

"Why aren't you eating?" Elliot asked.

"Because I am not hungry," Olivia said imply. She didn't want to eat in front of Elliot, and risk looking like a pig. And she needed to fit into her cheer leading uniform.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Yes really, now change of topic. Why are you being so mean to Chester? He likes to talk! He is not shy so I don't know why you keep cutting him off," Olivia said.

"How do you know he is not shy? How do you know him?" Elliot asked.

"What? I just told you?" She said looking away and biting her lip while twirling the ring on her finger.

"That was a lie, and I can tell by the way you are acting. And I can see it in your eyes," he said.

"Okay so fine that was a lie, but I am not going to tell you how we met," she said.

"Why not? What did you two do together?" Elliot asked.

"What? Ew, no I did not have sex with Chester!" She said a little louder then she thought. Everyone at the table was looking at her. She looked back at Elliot then stood up and left. Who was he to ask what she was doing? They weren't even dating were they? This whole day had her messed up! She walked to her locker and grabbed her notebook and her favorite pen, then she walked up to the attic of the school. She wasn't suppose to be up there but the janitor knew about her mother so he gave Olivia a key so that she had some where quite to go, if she needed to.

She got in there and sat on the old couch that used to be in the study hall room, she laid down on the couch and just stared at the ceiling. She heard someone knocking on the door. Who else knew about this place? She asked herself. She got up and walked down the stairs to see that it was Elliot standing out side the door. Should she let him in? Well if she doesn't he is going to give up her spot. She went and opened the door for him and then went back to the couch and laid down.

She could not get comfortable tho, it was those stupid jeans.

"How did you get in here?" Elliot asked her.

"I have a key," Olivia said holding up the key for him to see it, but not bothering to look over at him.

"Ahh," he said walking over to the couch and sitting on the end of it and lifting her feet into his lap. "Are you okay? I mean, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"What no, pffft. I'm fine," she said in a sarcastic tone. "What I need to do is change!" She said groaning.

"Why did you wear that to school anyway?" He asked her.

"Because Casey and I wanted you to notice us," Olivia said without thinking. He made her feel safe and she wanted to open up to him, but she also did not want to scare him away.

"Oh I notice you!" He said with a small chuckle.

"Yea well you did today!" She said a little harsher then she meant.

"No Liv I notice you every day," he said looking at her.

"Hmmm," she hummed in response. "I need to change can you like cover your eyes or something?" She asked standing up, and walking to the other end of the couch to grab a pair of yoga pants. She kept cloths in here just in case something ever happened.

"Uh yea, sure," Elliot said covering his face.

"Thanks," Olivia said. She struggled to get out of her skin tight jeans. "Ugh!" She groaned. She could not get them off!

"Do you need some help?" Elliot asked.

"No I can do this," she said.

"Uh huh. Sure!" Elliot said.

"Fine hot stuff! Come and show me what you got!" She said getting frustrated.

"Hot stuff?" He asked.

"Don't get cocky, just help me!" She groaned again.

"Fine, come here and lay on the couch," he said opening his eyes.

"What why?" She asked confused.

"Just do it," he said.

"Whatever," she said. She laid down on the couch, he untied her shoes and pulled them off of her feet then pulled the bottom of the pants down over her feet. He ran his hands up her legs and slowly squeezed hoping to get air in them and get the pants unstuck from her legs. The whole entire time that he was touching her legs it took everything in her not to moan, it felt so good.

He slid his hands down her body back to her ankles and pulled the pants off in one swift tug. Olivia gasped.

"I can breath!" She said with a laugh.

"Yea you can," he said staring down at her legs, he couldn't breath anymore. She had perfect tan legs!

How did he do that? She asked herself. She couldn't help but think of all the girls he could have "helped". When she seen that he wasent talking she watched, but then realized that she had no pants on. She jumped up and put on a pair of black yoga pants.

"How did you do that?" She couldn't help but ask. As she asked him she was taking her vest and earrings and bracelets off. She was standing there in front of Elliot Stabler in nothing but a white tank top and yoga pants, the shirt was slightly pulled up so that he could see her stomach. She leaned over and put her hair up in a pony tale. When she stood back up and then put a hoody on over her head. "Are you okay?"

"Who? What? Me? I'm fine! Just fine," He said. He sat down on the couch and she sat beside him.

"So how did you do that?" She asked him again.

"Oh my sister! She taught me in case I ever, and I quote, "Get it on with a girl"," he said to her with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, what a great sister!" Olivia said with a sarcastic response. "Are you okay?" She asked him, he looked red.

"What? I told you I am fine," he said looking over at her.

"Well if you need anything just ask," she said laying back on the couch.

"Anything?" He asked, not sure if he should ask her. She was a good girl and he didn't want it to seem like he was using her.

"Yea anything. Just ask away!" She said with a smile and sitting up.

"Kiss me?" He asked, with a small smile. She paled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whats up with Chester? What is Casey going to say, since Olivia ditched her again? What Olivia going to do? Are they a couple or not? Please review and let me know if I should continue! <em>**

**_Tell me what you think is going to happen next!?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks guys! Please don't forget to review! Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions._**

* * *

><p>"What?" Olivia asked astonished. They barely even knew each other, scratch that! They don't know each other! Sure they kissed earlier but that was just to cover up Elliots secret. What does that make them?<p>

"I am sorry I asked," he said. Why the hell did he just ask that? What were they?

"No no, no. I was just, we, I, you," she stuttered out. "What are we?" She asked.

"I don't know, but Liv I do like you. I don't want you to think that I am just trying to cover tutoring," he said turning to face her. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded with a small smile. "Liv we can be whatever you want us to be."

"I, uh," she didn't know what to say. "I look like carp? All the time! Just cause I dressed up today doesn't mean that I am going to do it everyday, this was just a one time thing. I think? I don't know, but thats not the point. The point is that I don't want you to feel embarrassed when we are together and your friends walk by, and see you with the dork Olivia," she confessed. This was one of her biggest fears, that he would be embarrassed or ashamed that he was dating her. She did not want to put him in that position.

"What? No! I like you this way," he said gesturing to what she was wearing. "I always have, I mean you still look beautiful when you are all dressed up. But you look amazing like this! You seem calmer, happier. More comfortable!" He said to her. "Liv, after you are done tutoring me. Would you like to, uh, hang out with me?" He asked her taking her hand in his.

"I uh, yea," she nodded and smiled. "I would love to. So about that kiss? You still want it?" She asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh! Very much so," he said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him, it started off soft, then it got heavy. And before either one of them knew it, she was laying on her back with him on top of her. She slid her hands up and down his back. When the kiss broke because they needed air he started to kiss her neck, she accidentally let a moan slip when he kissed a spot right under her ear.

When he heard her moan, chills went through his body. This girl was like a drug to him, she tasted so sweet, like he couldn't get enough. He pulled her sweatshirt over her head, then went back to kissing her neck.

"El," she moaned again.

"I love it when you call me that," he said looking her in the eyes. He lent down and gave her a sweet kiss, then pulled her tank top up over her head. When the cold air hit her skin she gasp, and reality hit her.

"Wait," she whispered, her voice still to weak.

"What, oh, shit. I didnt mean to take it this far," he said when he realized that he was on top of her and she was only in a bra.

"No, its fine. Technically I did it to so we are equal!" she said with a chuckle. Neither of them moved they just stayed there staring at each other. Till Olivia's nerves caught up with her. What the hell was she doing? Why did she kiss him like that? Why did he kiss her like that? Why is she laying almost naked underneath him? Almost naked? She jumped up and put her tank top back on.

"I uh, sorry," Elliot said. "I really want to take this slow, you deserve that!"

"I do?" She asked. Normally guys just want you like "that", and didn't care.

"Of course I do," he said. "Maybe we should go back to class? I mean we have been in here for god knows how long."

"Okay yea, lets go. I am probably late! Shit!" She said grabbing all of her stuff quickly, and heading for the door. "Are you coming?" She asked when she seen that he hadn't moved.

"Oh, yea, lets go," he said running to catch up with her.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

Elliot walked Olivia to all of her classes and waited for her at the end of them, Casey hadn't spoken to her all day. Olivia knew she was mad but decided to wait till Casey came to talk to her.

"Do you think that Casey will still come to cheer? Because if she doesn't I won't," Olivia said to Elliot, as they were walking to the after school gym.

"Liv, I am sure she will come. I mean after all it was her that signed you up right?" Elliot asked.

"Well yea, but-," Olivia started but Elliot cut her off.

"But nothing, she may be mad at you, because of me, but you guys are best friends. And she knows how nervous you are, she wouldnt just ditch you," Elliot said as they got to the doors of the gym.

"But I knew she didn't want to be at lunch all alone, but I ditched her, and I promised I wouldnt. That makes me the terrible friend," Olivia said with a sigh leaning against the gym door. "What if this is her way of punishing me? What if she is just going to ditch me? What if she never talks to me again?! What am I going to do?" Olivia asked, starting to panic.

"Liv, you need to calm down! Breath," he said putting his hands on her shoulder and tilting her chin so that she was facing him. She nodded and inhaled then exhaled.

"Okay, I am calm," she said. "But do you think she is here?" Olivia asked. Elliot seen something move through the window and sure enough, there was Casey sitting on the bleachers being yelled at by Haylee and Kathy.

"I would say that she is and now, if you want her to talk to you again, go in there and saved her from Haylee and Kathy," he said turning her around to see that they were yelling at Casey.

"Ugh, they just won't stop!" Olivia said. "Okay I will see you later," she said giving him a quick kiss, then opened the door to the gym.

Everyone in there turned to see that it was her. She walked straight to Haylee and Kathy.

"Whats going on here?" Olivia asked, feeling brave.

"Nothing that involves you, what are you wearing? What happened to the slutty outfit you were wearing earlier?" Haylee asked.

"What are you saying to Casey?" Olivia asked ignoring the question about her cloths.

"Like I said before, nothing that involves you," Haylee said turning around and whipping Olivia in the face with her blonde hair. Olivia grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around.

"I am not done talking to you," Olivia said stepping up in her face.

"Livvy what are you doing?" Casey asked in a harsh whisper right behind her.

"Yea what the hell are you doing?" Kathy asked from behind Haylee.

"Back off Kathy," Casey said to Kathy.

"Do you wanna go?" Haylee asked looking Olivia directly in the eye.

"Bring it barbie," Olivia said shoving her a little bit. Elliot, who was still standing outside the door, seen Olivia shove Haylee and knew that something was going to happen, so he walked in there. Everyone's heads turned except the four girls, Olivia, Casey, Haylee, and Kathy.

"Oh that's it," Haylee said jumping at Olivia. But Olivia was faster, she raised her fist and hit Haylee right in the eye. Haylee gasped and fell to the ground, Elliot was right at Olivia's side as soon as Haylee hit the floor. "You bitch!" She yelled. Everyone in the room was watching them.

"Yea, well that's what you get," Olivia said shaking her fist. She had to admit, Haylee had a hard face, her hand hurt like a bitch.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kathy asked, getting up in Olivia's face.

"You really want to do that?" Casey asked stepping out from behind Olivia.

"Yea what are you going to do about it ginger," Kathy said with a sneer. But before Casey could jump at her, Elliot grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "Oh Ellie, thank you!" Kathy said twirling her blonde hair.

"I didnt do it for you! I did it for Olivia, what the hell is wrong with y'all?" Elliot said, but before eachother of the could answer he looked over at Olivia and took her sore hand in his. "Are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse and get an ice pack?" He asked worried.

"No El, I am fine. Thank you tho," she said standing up on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek. After a second all three of them, Casey, Olivia, and Elliot, looked aback at Kathy and Haylee.

"Well no that thats over, can we all be civil?" Elliot asked.

"No we cant," Kathy said.

"Yea we want you gone!" Haylee said, finally talking.

"Thank god!" Casey said throwing her uniform at Kathy, Olivia smiled and threw hers at Haylee.

"Well thank goodness that is over!" Olivia said linking her arm with Casey as they walked out of the room, with Elliot right behind them.

"Why did I even sign us up for this?" Casey asked as they walked to her locker.

"I have no idea but lets not do that every agian!" Olivia said. "Oh and I am sorry, for ditching you at lunch."

"Its fine, well its fine not. But don't you ever do that again! I was stuck there! Melinda and Fin were being all cutesy and feeding eachother and Chester and I just sat there in silence! It was so weird!" Casey said closing her locker.

"Okay I won't ditch you again! Do you want me to drive you home since?" Olivia asked.

"Dont you have to tutor him?" Casey asked, pointing to Elliot.

"You told her?" Elliot asked from behind Olivia. Olivia turned around and looked at him.

"Of course I did she is my best friend! And I told her before any of this," she paused to gesture between them with her hands. "Happened."

"Okay okay, point taken," he said. Olivia spun back around to Casey.

"I do have to tutor him but I can still give you a ride?" Olivia said.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked.

"Yea positive. Lets go, Elliot are you coming?" Olivia asked him.

"Yea why not," he said with a small smile as he followed them out of the building.

They got in the car and Casey turned up the radio as one of her favorite songs came on. She doesn't live that far from the school so it was a short drive. When they pulled up to her house she said bye and got out and so did Elliot but only to get into the front seat. When he sat down he looked over at her.

"What?" She asked when she seen him staring at her as she drove.

"Can I change the station?" He asked going for the button with a number five on it.

"No," she said a little louder then she thought, she grabbed his hand to stop her.

"Why? What station do you have save on it?" He asked.

"What nothing, I just, uh, I like this song," she said letting go of his hand.

"What's the name of it?" Elliot asked knowing that she didn't even know this song.

"I uh," she didn't know what to say because she did not know the song. She just didn't want him to know what was on the other station. "Fine okay I dont know this song, but when I change the station you cant make fun of me!" She said with a stern face.

"Fine, I wont make fun of you!" He said. She changed the station and Blake Shelton, who are you when I'm not looking, came on. "Oh!" He said laughing.

"I said no!" She said laughing herself too.

"So city girl Olivia Benson, likes her some country twang," he said in his best southern accent.

"Its not twanging its Blake!" She defended.

"Okay I am going to tell you something that might shock you," he said with a small smile.

"Okay what?" She asked getting worried.

"I love country music too!" He said as he started to sing along. She burst out laughing, but sang with him. When the song was over she turned off the radio.

"Where are we going to go to do your tutoring?" She asked.

"We could go to your place?" He suggested.

"No thats not a good idea," she said. She didn't want him to know that her mother was a drunk. "We could go to your place."

"Yea thats not a good idea either," he didn't want her to know that his mom was crazy and that his dad was abusive.

"We could go back and sneak into school and go to the attic?" She suggested, that was the only other place she could think of.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said. "But are you sure you can handle sneaking into the school?"

"I do it all the time! I don't really even have to sneak! I have a key," she said with a small chuckle.

"Why do you have a key?" He asked.

"I have my ways," she said with a smirk, as she drove back to the school.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So they both have their secrets! Hmmmmm! I wonder how this whole sneaking in thing is going to work! Review to find out! o.O<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

"What time do you have to be home tonight?" Olivia asked Elliot pulling into the school parking lot.

"Oh, I don't think it really matters," he said, its not like anyone at his house would even notice he was gone.

"Same," Olivia said with a small sigh, her mom would be passed out on the couch. "Come on," she said getting out of the car, they were parked near the back of the school. Olivia has has the key to the back door, and there aren't any cameras. And she knows this because this is where she goes when her mom is completely trashed.

"Where are we going?" Elliot asked following her behind the school, he couldn't help but wonder how she knew about all this stuff.

"We are going to the back of the school," she said as if it were nothing. "There are no cameras back here, and I have the key to this door. So its easier to get in this way, plus there is a staircase like right inside the door that takes you to the top floor."

"How did you get this key?" He asked her as she unlocked the door.

"I told you, my mom is friends with the janitor," Olivia said, as she unlocked another door and went up the spiral staircase.

"Thats it?" He asked, he knew that janitors don't just give people keys, even if they were friends. She could lose her job for this.

"Yea, thats it," she said, she needed to change the subject before he asked something else about the key. "I love these stairs!"

"Yea, they are pretty cool!" He agreed, he knew what she was doing tho, he did it all the time. She was trying to change the subject, he would let her think that she did it, for now, once they got there he was going to ask her again.

"Yea," she said with a sigh when they reached the door, she unlocked it and went in and flopped down on the couch.

"Hey Liv," Elliot said as he locked the door back and walked over and sat beside her.

"Hmmm?" She hummed in response, as she was getting her Math book out.

"I want the truth, I don't mean to be rude. But I want to know, the truth," he said taking the book out of her hands.

"What are you talking about?" She asked not making eye contact with him, the last thing she wanted to do was tell him anything!

"Liv," he said, he put the math book in the floor, and then turned to Olivia. He put his hand under her chin and turned her face so that she was looking at him. "You can trust me," he said, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I uh, why didn't we just go to your house?" She asked, she did not want to tell him. For god sake today was the first day that they has ever talked to each other.

"Because," he looked at her and knew that if he ever wanted her to trust him, he needed to trust her. So he told her. "Okay," he said with a sigh. "My dad beats me when he gets drunk, but lately he has been doing it whether he is drunk or not. My mother is bipolar, and never knows what is going on. And then I have a lot of siblings that are all older then me and have left home, so its just me there all the time with them and the last thing that I want is for you to come over and meet either one of them. And believe me when I say it has nothing to do with you because if they were normal parents I am sure that they would love you because you are sweet and smart and funny and beautiful," he finished, and gave her a small peck in the lips. When he pulled back he seen a tear that ran down her face, but she was smiling. He wiped it off and then looked her back into the eyes. "So, Liv, tell me how did you get this key and why aren't we at your house?"

She looked at him, and knew that if he trusted her enough to tell her that, then she should trust him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes he was still there. "Okay, well my mom she is a, drunk. She uh, she isn't friendly. She was raped and I was the product of her rape, and she hates me because I look exactly like the guy," she said. "And I got the key because one night my moms friend came over, like right after she beat the shit out of me. And instead of like calling the cops or something she decided to give me the key to the school, and I have practically been living here. Casey doesn't even know," Olivia said, another tear rolled down her face but for a completely different reason. She went to wipe it away but he stopped her, so she just looked down.

"Liv you know that that isn't your fault," he said tipping her head back up so that she was looking at him. She just nodded.

"Can we work now? That always takes my mind off of things," she asked. He looked at her and smiled and then nodded, but when she went to reach for the book he grabbed her hand and stopped her. She gave him a questioning look but before she could say/ask anything he kissed her hard, and long, and deep. She relaxed and then moaned into the kiss. When air was necessary they both pulled back.

"Or we could do that," she said kissing him again.

The whole time they kissed, they didn't do a single ounce of work. Olivias phone went off all of the sudden, making them both jump apart.

"Sorry," she said grabbing it, it was her mom. "Hello?" She said into the phone, she didn't know what kind of a state she was in.

"Where the hell are you?" Serena asked her, she slurred her words. 'Drunk,' Olivia said to her self.

"I stayed late after school," Olivia said as if it were nothing.

"Its 11 o'clock!" Serena shouted into the phone, Olivia pulled the phone off her ear and sure enough it was 11.

"Sorry," Olivia said into the phone. "I am on my way home now."

"Olivia Renae Benson! Are you sleeping with one of your teachers?" Serena asked.

"Good bye mother," Olivia said.

"You better not do that again! I am not going to help you out of it this time," Serena said. Olivia hung up the phone and the looked over at Elliot who had a shocked expression on his face.

"What did she mean when she said not again!?" Elliot asked shocked.

"Its not what you think," Olivia said with a sigh. "I'll take you home, come on," Olivia said standing up and grabbing her things.

"What was she talking about? Did you really sleep with one of your teachers? Was is Mr. Harvey? He has been sleeping with everyone!" Elliot said, he was getting worked up. Olivia looked up at him surprised.

"Excuse me?!" Olivia asked. "So much for trust," she said walking to the door, to leave.

"What are you talking about? I trust you!" Elliot said following her.

"No, you don't or you wouldnt be asking me these questions!" She said walking down the stairs. "How dare you even consider that I would sleep with a teacher!"

"Now that I think about it, it does sound dumb," he said. "I'm sorry Liv," he said with a defeated sigh.

"Yea," she said walking faster. She got in her car and waited for him.

"Liv, I really am sorry," he said. "I don't want to intrude anymore, but what did your mom mean?"

Olivia started the started the car and pulled out, she let out a long sigh. "At my old school freshman year, my teacher made me stay after school and he uh, assulted me," she said.

"Oh Olivia," Elliot said, god this girl has been through so much.

"Its fine, its over whatever!" She said turning up the radio, 'What Hurts The Most,' by Rascal Flatts came on.

It was dark, and Olivia was happy for that, cause she just sat there and silently cried, the whole entire drive. When they got Elliots she just stared at the steering wheel.

"Liv," Elliot whispered as they stopped in his driveway. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Oh, Liv," he said when he seen that she was crying.

"I'm fine, I will see you tomorrow," she said turning back to look at the steering wheel. He kissed her on the cheek, causing her to smile then he got out of the car and headed for the door. He turned and waved then went into the house.

Olivia smiled and nodded then went home, when she got there she went in the house through the back door hoping to avoid her mother but she was standing right there.

"Hey mom," Olivia said trying to walk past her.

"Where were you?" Serena asked, slurring her words. Drunk, Olivia thought to herself.

"I already told you where I was on the phone remember? I said I was at school?" Olivia said trying walk past her again.

"You were with a boy!" Serena shouted and grabbing Olivia's arm, and squeezing hard.

"Mom you are hurting me," Olivia said trying to pull out of her grip. When she finally did, she had a hand print and sure enough there was blood her mom had dug her nails into her arm. "I am going to bed I have school tomorrow," Olivia said walking off and shutting her door and locking it.

"Olivia Benson! Get out here now!" Serena shouted, Olivia came out of her room and stood in front of her mother.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Serena said slapping her, Olivia quickly recovered and stood straight back up again.

"Sorry," she said.

"Good, now I have guests coming so I need you to help me clean the house," Serena said walking away. Of course, help ME clean the house meant clean the house I am going to bed.

Olivia stayed up all night cleaning, when she finally went to bed she seen that she only had about thirty minutes to sleep, she decided to just take a shower. When she was done she got dressed and yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt to cover up the claw marks in her arm from her mother. And then she did her make-up but of course extra foundation to cover the hand print on her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I started posting on wattpad so if you want to check that out. lillybug991 I posted a new story called Kidnapped but it isn't Law and Order, its just something that I thought up. If you have any free time I suggest you go and give it a try. I think I am still going to stay on this site tho, or at least until I finish that stories that I have started. What do you guys think? Should I just move to wattpad? <em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_I started watching Chicago PD it's really good! I don't know why I didn't start it before? Who is ready for SVU tonight!? _

* * *

><p>Olivia walked out and got in her car, and started driving to school. She turned up the radio all of the way, hoping the music would drown out the sound of the negative thoughts running through her head. She wondered how much easier everything would be if she weren't here.<p>

When she got to school she turned down her radio and changed the station, then she wrote a note that excused her from class saying that she had a doctors appointment, then she signed her mothers name. Olivia didn't feel like going to class today, and socializing with people.

She got to school and gave the secretary at the front desk the note and then went to her classes to get her homework and things.

After she went to all of her classes she had one left, . She walked into the room to see it was empty, she frowned but then remembered that first period was his preparation period. She walked over to his desk and stood there fiddling with her fingers, she jumped when she heard his voice.

"Ahh, Ms. Benson, what can I do you for?" Mr. Craft asked walking over to the other side of his desk so that he was looking at her.

"I uh, I have a doctors appointment today so I wont be in class," Olivia explained.

"So you were wanting today assignment?" He asked with a small smile, in a honesty he was worried about Olivia.

"Yea, thank you," she said looking at the floor waiting for him to get it for her. He grabbed a folder and put some paper in it, then he grabbed a note-book, and wrote something in it and handed the folder and the note-book to her.

"Okay, I just wrote the instructions in the note-book," he said.

"A brand new note-book?" Olivia asked wondering what he was doing.

"It's a new assignment, I am having all the honor students do it," Mr. Craft explained, she nodded and went to leave. "Hey Olivia," he said, she stopped and turned around.

"Yea?" She asked, she wanted nothing more than to go to her attic and sleep.

"You know that if anything was happening you could talk to me," he said watching her carefully, her eyes widened but she quickly recovered.

"Uh? Nothing is wrong? I'm fine," she said shaking her head. Did he know? She asked herself. Wait if he knew did everyone know?

"I'm just letting you know that you can trust me," he said trying to reassure her. He knew that something was going on, he just didn't know what.

"Yea well thanks," she said shaking her head and quickly leaving his room. She looked around to see that nobody was in the hall, she couldn't help but run to the attack.

When she got there she looked around, and when she seen that there wasn't any body there. She pulled her key out and unlocked the door and walked up the stairs she threw all of her things down on the floor beside the couch and flopped down on, instantly falling into a deep sleep.

"Where is Olivia?" Elliot asked Casey when he walked into English.

"What do you mean? She didn't tell you that she had a doctors appointment?" Casey asked, Casey loved all the attention that she was getting from the "cool" kids.

"No? Whats wrong? Is she okay?" Elliot asked concerned and confused. Why didn't Olivia tell him? He was with her last night.

"Uh I think so, she told me it was just a check up. Her mom wrote her a note," Casey explained as she played footsie under the table with Chester, they spent all night texting.

"Her mom?" Elliot asked getting worried, he knew what was up with her mom.

"Yea that's what she told me," Casey said not even paying attention to Elliot and more, she was too busy staring at Chester. Elliot got up and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"May I go to the nurse?" Elliot asked.

"Of course, are you going to be back by the end of class?" The teacher asked not even looking up from her desk.

"Probably not," Elliot said.

"Then here is tonight's assignment," she said handing Elliot a piece of paper still not looking at him.

"Thanks," Elliot said taking it and grabbing his stuff, and walked quickly out of the classroom. He went to his locker and put all of his things away then walked to the top floor of the school and to the attic he knocked on the door but nobody answered. He knew that Olivia had to be in there, he pulled out his phone and called her but it went straight to voicemail.

Elliot went to the nurse first knowing that if Olivia was in there that something could have happened to her and he wanted to help as best he could.

"I need an ice pack," he said as he walked in.

"There in the freezer," she said not looking up from her phone, Elliot scoffed and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed on and put it in his pocket, then walked to the office, in search of the janitor.

"Uh I need to know where the janitor is," Elliot said.

"Uh I don't know second floor?" The woman said rolling her eyes, Elliot walked off. All the staff at this school was horrible.

Elliot ran to the second floor, just in time to see the janitor walk out of the girls restroom.

"Hey," Elliot called to her and ran towards her.

"Please tell me that you didn't pee in the floor? I just cleaned it!" She groaned.

"No I, I was wondering if you had a key to the attic?" Elliot asked, he knew that she didn't know him and this key could be hard to get.

"What attic?" She asked faking stupidity.

"I know about the attic okay, so don't act like there isnt on," Elliot said, he didn't have time to play her games he needs to check Olivia.

"Well I am not letting you in there so that you can skip class," she said rolling her eyes.

"Please, you know Olivia don't you?" Elliot asked hoping to get her to let him in.

"Why what happened?" She asked instantly worried.

"Ahh so you do know," Elliot said.

"How do you know?" She asked. "I know that you have never met her mother, did she tell you?" She asked Elliot nodded. "How the hell did you get her to do that?"

"That is not the point now, I need to get into the attic! So please just give me a key! I will give it back!" Elliot said with a pleading face.

"Fine, but you didn't get it from me," she said taking a key off her chain and dropping it into his hands. "Keep it," she said as he walked off.

Elliot took off running up the stairs to the fourth floor, he went to the door and knocked again. The he stuck the key in and opened the door, he shut it behind him and walked up the stairs. When he got to the top he let out a sigh of relief seeing her asleep on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down on the floor beside her, he reached out and brushed his hand over her arm.

"Liv," he whispered, she moved slightly and mumbled something. "What was that?" He asked.

"Your touching me," she said with a smirk but she still had her eyes closed.

"Well how can I not touch you?" He asked as he ran his down her arm again causing goose bumps.

"El," she said in a warning voice, his touch ignited so many things inside of her.

"Yes Liv," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Don't start something that you can't finish," she said finally opening her eyes and looking over at him.

"You're so beautiful," he said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm, yea sure," she said turning her head back and looking up at the ceiling and closing her eyes again.

"Liv you are," he said, he put his hand on her cheek to turn her around but she flinched. "Liv, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"What yea, I'm fine," she said sitting up and avoiding eye contact.

"Liv, let me see," he said getting up and sitting down in front of her.

"No, El, its nothing really. I'm lucky it's just a bruise, I am fine really. Why are you in class?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"We will talk about the in a moment," he said taking her chin in his hands, and tilting her face so that the light from the window made it easier to see.

"El really I'm fine," she said trying to pull out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

"Liv, just stop," he said, still looking till he finally seen it and all the make up that she had on it. "Liv, this is bad, did you put ice on it?" He asked from a side angle you could see the swelling.

"Yea, cause I had so much time to worry about my self," she said with a scoff.

"Well then let me take care of you," he said as he pulled an ice pack out of his pocket, she made a confused face. "I went to the nurse first and she gave it to me," he said. "Well more like she told me to get it on my own," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yea the staff here, they are awful," Olivia said, she winced when he pressed it to his face.

"I'm sorry, but the cold will bring the swelling down. It always worked for me," he said.

"I hate that you know that," she said looking at him with sad eyes.

"Stop worrying about me," he said looking at her with soft eyes, he couldn'tt believe that he was holding ice to her face and she was still more worried about him then she is about herself.

"But El," she said with a long sigh. "Neither of us should to go through this," she said.

"I know," he whispered.

"Its okay, it will be over soon," she said putting her hand on his, that was on the ice pack on her cheek.

"Yea," he said with a sigh.

"El why aren't you in class?" She asked him.

"I uh, Casey said that you had a doctor's appointment and that your mom had signed you out. I didn't buy it so I went came here to check on you," he said.

"How did you get in?" She asked.

"I talked to the janitor, she gave me a key," he said pulling it out of his pocket and showing her.

"Oh," Olivia said. After a few of sitting there in an awkward silence she pulled his hand away from her face. "Its fine now, thanks," she said.

"I wish there was more I could do," he said.

"Why don't we work, I have a lot of homework for skipping today," she said grabbing her bag off the floor.

"I don't have my things," he said, they had a lot classes together.

"Its fine, you can help me and then later we will get your things and you can copy it," she said. "Or we could work on math? I have the assignment for the end of the day," she said holding the folder that Mr. Craft gave her.

"Okay lets work on math," he said taking the book and putting it in his lap as she took out a sheet of paper and put her name, class, and grade on it. "You have such beautiful handwriting!" He said watching as she wrote, she blushed.

"Thanks," she said writing a number one on the page then the problem.

The bell rang, causing both of them to jump.

"Hell is it the end of the day already?" Elliot asked.

"Yes it is," she said rolling her eyes and throwing a wad of paper at him. "Now we need to clean up this mess that you made!" She said looking around to see that there were paper balls everywhere, after they had finished Math, English, and Social studies they had a paper ball fight.

"Pfft me?" He said with a scoff.

"Pfft you!" She said standing up, and bending over and grabbing a few.

"Ooo nice butt Benson," he said watching her, he put his arms on the back of the couch and watched her as she shimmied her butt.

"Stop watching me and come and help me!" She said throwing one of them at him.

"Fine, fine! One thing tho," he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Whats that?" She asked looking up into his crystal blue eyes, she always got lost in them.

"Kiss me," he said watching her, she smirked and stood up on her tippy toes and locked lips with him. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss got more heated than supposed to.

"Mmm," she moaned breaking the kiss. "We need to clean up I told Casey that I would take her home," she said walking over to where her phone sat on the floor and turned it on and then threw it on the couch and walked around and started cleaning up again. "You better help me," she said standing up and watching him.

"Couldn't think of anything else I would want to do," he said walking over to her pecking her lips then picking up paper as well.

When they finished, Olivia put all of her things in her bag and they snuck out the door.

"Miss. Benson what are you doing here?" A voice said stopping Olivia and Elliot in their tracks, they turned around to see Mr. Craft standing there. "Mr. Stabler I was very disappointed to see that you weren't in my class today," Mr. Craft said walking over to them.

"Well you see uh," Elliot shuddered out, he was a good student! He never got in trouble and couldn't lie if his life depended on it.

"After I went to the doctors I had car troubles and could get it to start, so I called Elliot since my mom didn't pick up," Olivia explain very convincingly. "He came and picked me up, we just got back and we are going to get his work and things and we have a tutoring session. So if we could go," she said hoping to get out of this conversation.

"I uh, oh yea of course. You'll tell him the assignment?" Mr. Craft asked, he knew that they were in the attic but he wasnt going to bust them. He was just in shock at how well she had just come up with that on the spot.

"Don't worry, I have it under control," she said turning around and started walking leaving both Elliot and Mr. Craft shocked. "Elliot," she called through gritted teeth, Elliot looked at her then at Mr. Craft and shrugged and ran after her.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked when he caught up to her.

"Do what?" She asked confused as they walked to his locker to get his things.

"How did you come up a lie so fast?!" He asked twisting in his locker combo.

"Eh, I don't know, I just did," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I just got a text from Casey she said her and Chester are waiting for us in the parking lot," she said hinting at him that he should hurry up.

"Wait? And Chester?" Elliot asked, he was still kinda jealous of Chester.

"Oh my god will you drop it! We were friends nothing more," she said rolling her eyes. "Green doesn't look good on you, now let's go," she said walking away he ran after her confused.

"I'm not even wearing green?" He said looking down at himself, Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"The green-eyed monster," she said starting to explain. "The green-eyed monster represents jealousy," she said walking up to Casey.

"Hey!" Casey yelled wrapping her arms around Olivia. "Why were you in the school if you were at a doctor's appointment?" Casey asked confused about why Olivia just walked out of the school.

"Oh Elliot's going to come over so I went inside to meet him," she explained lying again, damn her, she thought.

"Oh," Casey said, Olivia went to turn to tell Elliot to get in when Casey gasped. "Olivia what the hell happened to your cheek?" Casey asked, Olivia looked at Elliot then Chester. She told Chester when they were at camp one time, she didn't know if he remembered tho, but by the look on his face she knew that he did.

"Oh that," Olivia said rolling her eyes. "You know how clumsy I am, I was walking in to the doctor's room, I tripped and my face decided to get a closer look at the bed," Olivia said laughing, Casey laughed too oblivious about what really happened.

"Oh Liv, sometimes I swear you have two left feet," Casey said as she got in the front seat of the car and shut the door.

"Keep your mouth shut," she said pointing her finger at Elliot. "You too!" She said pointing it at Chester.

"You still haven't told her?" Chester asked confused.

"No, now shut up," she said walking over to the driver's door.

"Wait he knows!?" Elliot asked pissed off.

"Elliot!" She scolded. "Green!" She said and then got into the car, Chester made a confused face but Elliot huffed and got into the back seat followed by Chester.

"I love this song!" Casey said turning up the radio when Fergie came on, Elliot, Chester and Olivia rolled their eyes.

"Can't we listen to country?" Chester asked, he knew that that was Olivia's favorite genre of music.

"Eww country?" Casey said, but when she looked back to see that he really didn't like this song. "But if you want to sure," Casey said flipping to a station, when she got to one Austin by Blake Shelton came on.

"Oh Liv, remember when this was your favorite song!" Chester said.

"What?" Olivia said giving him the evil eye in the mirror.

"I uh, nothing?" He said confused.

"Okay! So Casey we are here," Olivia said turning off the radio even tho that was her favorite song.

"Oh yea, thanks, come on Chester," she said as they got out. "By Liv, love you see you tomorrow!" She called slamming the car door, and running up to her door with Chester following her.

"Oh my god your face was so funny!" Elliot said climbing up to the front seat.

"What are you talking about?" She asked pulling out of the driveway.

"The glare that you gave Chester," Elliot said laughing. "By the way why does he know about your mother?" He asked her, she acted like she didn't hear him. "Liv," he said knowing that she was ignoring him.

She shook her head and turned up the radio, Dirt by Florida Georgia Line was on now.

"Oh this is a good song, have you ever heard it?" She asked him, he turned the radio down.

"Liv we will talk about this," he said.

"Yea sounds like a plan, for another day," she said. "Do you want me to take you home?" She asked him.

"Actually I was wondering if I could come over," he said carefully.

"I don't know if that is the greatest idea El," she said.

"Please?" He tried, he didn't want her to be there alone with her mother.

"I guess yea, okay. But if she is there you have to leave," Olivia said sternly pulling in to her driveway.

"Okay," he said even tho he wasn't going to.

They got out of the car and Elliot started walking to the front door when she told him not to.

"Where are we going?" He asked her, confused following her around the house.

"Through the back door," she said. "She normally doesn't come to this side of the house," Olivia explained. "And when we walk in, don't mind the smell."

"Okay," he said confused, did she have to do this everyday? He wondered to himself.

As soon as they walked in Elliot was hit with a wave a alcohol.

"I told you," she said embarrassed walking to her room, with him following her.

When they walked into the room, the smell disappeared and was replaced with the smell of Olivia. vanilla.

"Its smells so good in here!" He said laughing."Like warm cookies!" He said flopping down on her bed, he heard a small thud but didn't think anything of it.

"Wow you're so good," she said holding up a plastic container with wax cubes on it. "Warm cookies! That's exactly what it says!" She said laughing and laying down beside him, she jumped when she heard the sound of a door closing. She ran to her door and locked it then looked at Elliot with scared eyes. "You need to go," she told him.

"Liv I am not leaving you," he said standing up and walking over to her, it killed him to see all the fear that flashed through her eyes.

"Well if you don't want to leave then you need to hide!" She said in a loud whispered, just then there was a pounding on her door.

"Olivia what are you doing?!" Serena yelled. "Why is the door locked?" She asked.

"Under the bed now!" Olivia told Elliot with her back pressed to the door, he shook his head and was about to say something but she stopped him. "If she sees you in here she will kill me! Get under the bed, unless you want me dead!" She said knowing that would get him.

He shook his head and ran and rolled under the bed, thankful that her blanket went to the floor so that you couldn't see him. He heard the door open and then a loud smack, he flinched and heard Olivia gasp.

"Why the fuck was the door locked?" Serena seethed in Olivia's face.

"I uh," she didn't know what to say. Elliot was shocked normally she was great with things like this, then he realized that she was terrified!

"You're a little slut!" Serena yelled and slapped her again, it took everything in Elliot not to stop it. But he knew that Olivia was right that if he showed his self Serena could kill Olivia.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said trying not to cry, she hated the fact that Elliot could hear her while she was weak.

"You better be you little whore!" She yelled hitting Olivia in the chest with the bottle she had in her head causing Olivia to double over in pain and make Serena dump some of her booze on her. "Look what you did!" Serena yelled kicking her causing her to fall to the floor, but she still wasn't going to cry, she was not going to let her mother or Elliot see her break. "Go take a shower you stink!" Serena yelled throwing the bottle on the floor beside Olivia causing it to shatter then she left slamming the door.

As soon as Elliot heard the door close he ran to it and locked it then, went to Olivia who was in the fetal position in pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well here is the next chapter, its been a while since I updated this. But a lot of people told me that this is their favorite story, so I started working on it. What's your favorite one of my stories?<strong>_

_A/N: Btw you can add me on kik now 991 Feel free to message me whenever!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been a while since I updated this, and I apologize for the short chapter but I needed to put one out to let you know that I am still working on this. Oh and if you haven't yet, I suggest that you check out my new story Undercover Love. **

* * *

><p>"Oh god, are you okay?" He asked running over to her and pulling her into his arms knowing that she wasn't okay, he just didn't know what to do or say.<p>

"I need a shower," she groaned in pain.

"You need to take a bath, it will sooth your muscles," he said, she went to pull herself out of his arms when he stood up still holding her. "Let me help you," he said, she was in so much pain she couldn't even think about her pride so she nodded. He took her over to her bed and laid her down on it. "I'll go and run your bath and come and get you when I'm done," he said before walking off.

When he got into her bathroom, he walked over to her bath, he turned on the water. He made sure it was warm, but not hot. Then he looked at a shelf beside her tub and grabbed a bottle of bubble bath, that said warm vanilla and dumped some in there. Soon the bath been filled, with water and bubbles, he put his hand in to check the temp again and it felt just right. He went back into the room to see that she was still clutching her stomach, he picked her up startling her a little but she soon relaxed into his arms.

He took her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet, then he went to her bathroom mirror and opened it. He found a bottle of Advil and opened it and put two in his hand and walked back into her room and looked through is his bag for a bottle of water, that he had from football practice. He walked back into the bathroom to see her just staring at the floor.

"Here Liv, take these," he said putting them in her hand, then giving her the bottle. She did as he said, still not speaking. "Do you need help taking your clothes off?" He asked her, he knew she wouldn't admit it, but she wouldn't be able to do it on her own.

"I," she said, but she couldn't finish, so she just nodded still not looking at him.

"It's okay Liv, I'm not going to hurts you," he whispered walking over to her and kneeling in front of her, he lifted her chin so that she was looking at his face as he spoke to her. "Liv, I am your safe place," he whispered.

"It's not that I'm scared, it's just," she paused as a few tears rolled down her face. "I don't want you to see all the things that she has done to me," she whispered, she knew that her stomach was covered in old and fresh bruises.

"Liv, I don't want you to worry about what I think, I want you to worry about you. Because in my mind, no matter what, you are beautiful," he said, she smiled a small smile and nodded. He kissed her forehead and wiped a few tears away, then he proceeded to take off her cloths.

He lifted her shirt pulling it over her head, he wanted nothing more the to grimace at all the bruises on her stomach but he didn't, knowing that it would worry her. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, she was just sitting there in her bra and underwear. Had this been under different circumstances he probably wouldn't be able to control himself. But right now all he could think about was Olivia and that she was hurting.

"Liv," he whispered. "I am going to take off your bra now," he said and she nodded, so he did. He reached around her and unfasten it, and then slid the straps down her arms. He looked at her one more time, silently asking for permission to take off her underwear and she nodded again, so he did. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yea," she whispered and he lifted her up and slowly walked over to the tub and put her in, she hissed in pain but it slowly subsided as she got used to the water.

"Liv I think we need to go to the doctor, you could have a broken rib," he said.

"No, I don't I know what that feels like, and this doesn't hurt as bad," she said closing her eyes, and trying to relax.

"Liv," he said with a sigh.

"El," she said with the same breathless sigh.

"We need to tell somebody," he explained, her eyes popped open.

"What?" She asked.

"We need to go to the police station tomorrow and tell somebody," he said again.

"Are you crazy?" She asked sitting up. "If we tell they will take us away. I am not going to be a foster child," she explained. "I am almost done with highschool! So are you, we are almost free, if we say anything now that just ruins everything!"

"Liv what if this happens again?" He asked. "No, I know this will happen again! What if you don't wind up as lucky as you did this time? What if something bad happens and you get seriously injured? Or worse die."

"That's not going to happen," she said leaning back and closing her eyes again. "I'm a-," but he cut her off.

"A big girl, I know," he said with a sigh. "But Olivia, even big girls have problems, and we need to tell someone."

"Fine I will tell someone, tomorrow I will tell Casey? Does that make you feel better?" She asked not opening her eyes.

"Not really but I guess it's a start," he said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the toilet. "Its a start," he whispered.

**Review!**


End file.
